


Чтоб быстрее зажило

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навеяно случаем со съемок Азанулбизара, когда Ричард разбил себе губу краем щита.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтоб быстрее зажило

— Мотор! — раздается в павильоне, площадка сразу приходит в движение. «Орки» рычат, «гномы» им не уступают; скрипят доспехи, бухают тяжелые ботинки, стучат друг о друга топоры и мечи — обычный съемочный хаос.

«И раз, и два, и три», — отсчитывает про себя Грэм, наблюдая, как на краю искусственного уступа Ричард четко, как на многочисленных тренировках, отыгрывает с партнером/противником сцену схватки:   
Удар.   
Еще удар.   
Принять на силу.   
Пригнуться, отбить выпад, уводя руку с палкой, вместо которой на экране дизайнеры создадут меч, следующий удар принять на щит и «добить» ударом снизу вверх. 

Все отработано бесчисленное множество раз, доведено до автоматизма. И все идет по плану, вот только вместо финального удара Ричард сбрасывает с руки щит, выпускает «меч» и, развернувшись, уходит от камеры, прижимая руку ко рту.

— Стоп! — орет Энди. Временно переставшая дышать армия технического персонала отмирает. — Перерыв пятнадцать минут! Джордж! — Постановщик боев свешивается со стремянки. — Давай попробуем поменять группы 2-а и 3-b местами, мне нужно больше динамики вокруг Торина.

Ассистент по реквизиту бежит за оружием короля гномов, Тэми — дежурная гримерша Ричарда — торопливо ищет, куда бы приткнуть стаканчик с кофе, но Грэм успокаивающе машет рукой:  
— Погоди, милая, сейчас я тебе его приведу, — и тяжело поднимается с кресла. С начала съемок прошло довольно много времени, но он все равно чувствует себя в полном костюме так, словно его засунули внутрь Оптимуса Прайма.

Заслышав шаги, Ричард предупреждающе поднимает руку:  
— Еще минуту, пожалуйста, — но не поворачивается, а густые, влажные, измазанные кровью для этой сцены косы Торина почти целиком скрывают его лицо.

— Ты в порядке?

Плечи Ричарда заметно расслабляются: с накладками и тяжелыми слоями доспехов этого почти не видно, но Грэм научился читать его за эти месяцы, что они провели в Новой Зеландии. И за то время, что они провели вместе.

— Чертов щит, — мычит Ричард, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони к губам.  
— Ага, — Грэм задвигает его подальше за декорации массивного скального уступа, закрывает от возможных любопытных глаз широкими плечами Двалина, и, осторожно отводя от лица косы, поворачивает к свету. Нижняя губа сильно разбита и уже начала припухать, аккуратная окладистая борода вымазана кровью. Настоящей, продолжающей течь кровью.

— Нууу… Тэми будет в восторге.  
Ричард страдальчески морщится и виновато опускает глаза. Странно видеть это выражение на залитом кровью лице Торина. Где-то внутри воинственно шевелится Двалин, желающий оберегать своего короля. Грэм усмехается про себя, запоминая это чувство — обязательно пригодится перед камерой — и понижает голос:  
— Поцеловать, чтоб быстрее зажило? 

Ричард вскидывает взгляд, озадаченно хмурится и, толкнув его в живот — через доспех и не почувствуешь — мотает головой. При этом отчаянно краснея сквозь грим, накладки и кровь и не отпуская широкий пояс Двалина. В этот момент Грэм любит его так сильно, что ему больно дышать. Он подается вперед, накрывает своими губами губы Ричарда и замирает, ощущая теплую кожу, мягкие волоски, медный привкус крови и пахнущее кофе дыхание. Ричард замирает тоже, а потом выдыхает: медленно, рывками. Льнет щекой к широкой ладони Грэма — тот по обыкновению отлынивает от надевания латексных рук чуть ли не до команды «Мотор!» — и тихонько тянет его за пояс ближе к себе, что для зажатого и сдержанного Армитиджа равноценно исполнению стриптиза в прямом эфире новозеландского ТВ.

Грэм хотел бы, чтобы это мгновение не кончалось, но их вот-вот хватятся, а Ричарду всегда нужно время, чтобы сосредоточится перед следующим дублем. Поэтому он осторожно выпутывает пальцы из кос Торина и отстраняется:  
— Давай-ка, поищу я льда, — он невесомо скользит большим пальцем над ссаженной губой и Ричард хлопает ресницами так, что не знай Грэм его лучше, решил бы, что с ним заигрывают. Но это же Ричард... 

Они возвращаются на площадку, Ричард успокаивает Тэми, сильно нервничающую из-за каждой его незапланированной ссадины, послушно садится на стул и позволяет ей внимательно рассмотреть повреждение со всех сторон. Также послушно прижимает к лицу вложенный ему Грэмом в руку пакет со льдом из аптечки и шутит, что его теперь почти не придется обливать искусственной кровью — хватит и своей.

В какой-то момент рядом оказывается встревоженный суетой Энди и перерыв продляется еще на четверть часа. И, хотя Ричард как всегда неизменно вежлив, в его нахмуренных бровях явно читается досада от того, что его отвлекают расспросами, не давая погрузиться в образ прежде, чем он снова окажется перед камерой. Грэм кивает Энди на площадку, где высоченный статист из группы 3-b только что разрушил тщательно выстроенную композицию в кадре, а трио ассистентов потихоньку оттесняет в сторонку, озадачивая идеей поиска для Торина щита диаметром чуть поменьше.

Тэми что-то бормочет себе под нос, колдуя над разбитой губой с ватными тампонами и кисточками. Оставленный в покое Ричард поднимает подбородок, чтобы ей было удобнее, опирается затылком о штабель ящиков для реквизита, и, поймав взгляд Грэма, улыбается так широко, что ссадина вновь начинает кровоточить. Грэм сочувствующе морщится, но Ричард в ответ улыбается еще шире, глубоко выдыхает и закрывает глаза.


End file.
